


A fathers confliction

by RamIsAway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Tubbo, Angst, Bad Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Having to choose between two people, Hurt No Comfort, Phil please pay more attention to Tubbo i beg, Philza please, Philza's questionable parenting, idk what to tag this fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: He feels like he's being split in two(despite that, he's making his choice)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	A fathers confliction

Philza will admit that he might favor Techno a little bit. It's not always purposeful, something draws him to his strongest son, to the one who he knows can take care of himself perfectly well, but Phil still wants to be there for him, for the son he knows doesn't make companions well, who's often on his own.

Tommy has Wilbur, and Tubbo has Tommy, until they don't.

Until Phil kills Wilbur and Tubbo exiles Tommy. And Phil doesn't know what to do.

He has a decision to make, a hard one, a choice between two sons, between his eldest, by mear minutes, and his youngest in everything but age.

He see's it in his sons eyes as he stands in his house, stiff, uncertain, see's the emotions swirling there om full display. Anger. Hurt. Resentment. Tubbo has never been good at hiding his feelings.

Quackity does most of the talking, the half ender hybrid and Tubbo stay mostly silent, Fundy pulls the `you're my grandpa card`, but Tubbo doesn't say anything about being his son, despite how his eyes flash dangerously whenever Phil mentions he and Techno being close.

And then they're ransacking his house and he can't do anything but stand by as Tubbo squeezes the compass in his hand, and then hands it over to Quackity, who's face lights up in giddy, sick delight.

Hush whispers of a punishment are shared, Quackity guides Tubbo into settling on a consequence.

His head tilts up as he speaks, sad, tired blue eyes dancing in dangerous satisfaction. "House arrest." is what he settles on.

Phil does't argue when they block over his windows and lock his door, yelling all the way, Fundy apologizing while Tubbo does not. Phil supposes maybe he deserves it, Tubbo had set him a place in his cabinet, a 16 year old president looking for guidance, and Phil went to L'Manburg's enemy in response.

There's a choice he has to make, one he very much doesn't want to, but one he knows its one he's already deep in the process of making.

The shock when two of his sons return and not just one is almost all consuming, he'd half expected the four that set out to return to just.. never return at all.

And then Techno gets out of his execution and Phil just laughs and goads them, and gets angry shouts and an arrow in his wall in return.

Tubbo looks just about ready to burst into tears.

More laughter earns another arrow in his wall and a graze on his arm. He feels bad, he shouldn't be goading on Tubbo, his son, but well, Tubbo had tried to kill Techno. _-that isn't a good excuse and he knows it. maybe he should try to solve the problem instead of taking sides-_

He sighs, watching them crowd around his ghost son and a blue sheep, Ghostbur's eyes are alight as he tells them more about the sheep he's named friend and explains blue, happy to have attention. Phil feels awful for admitting it, but he thinks Wilbur may be better off dead. He seems happier that way, more at peace.

Quackity's death message pings on their communicators, the group disperses after tense glancing, awaiting Quackity's respawn, staying away incase Dream comes around. Wilbur watches them leave a moment, and then bounds towards Phil's house, blue woolen sheep in tow. Part of Phil does not want a sheep in his house.

"Phil!" He calls warmly, ushering the animal inside as Phil comes down. "Hi, Phil." He smiles, one pale hand clutching tight to a lead. "How are you?"

"I'm alright I'd say." He hums, listening to the start of rain pattering against the roof, Ghostbur looks up, a small sigh escaping him. 

"Can me and Friend stay here?" He asks. "I melt in the rain."

Phil sighs as well. "Yes, yes of course."

After properly meeting the sheep Wilbur's got they sit down, Ghostbur on the floor with the sheep, and Phil in his chair.

"Did you notice anything off about Tubbo today?" He asks the ghost slowly, wondering if the anger had been something purely directed at Phil, and not something that consumed him any other time. Phil wanted to know if he was affecting his son constantly. 

"Yes." Ghostbur responds, equally as slow. "He seemed rather angry today."

"I think that's my fault." He sighs, as he finishes bandaging up his arm.

"Well you ought to fix that then." Wilbur says easily, grey fingers running through blue wool. "Tubbo's not supposed to be angry."

"I know." Phil says. He ought to fix it. He doesn't know how to.

**Author's Note:**

> Philza please help Tubbo he needs guidance he's a 16 yr old president
> 
> ummm i love phil but KJHJJAHDXBHWS
> 
> anyways, uh,, let me know what u thought of this! let tubbo be angry

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silenced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401402) by [Meaningless_Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Mayhem/pseuds/Meaningless_Mayhem)




End file.
